


Surprise!

by quaxon_holland



Category: Marvel
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaxon_holland/pseuds/quaxon_holland
Summary: Prompt: "What are you doing in my room?"





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 709

The whole operation was planned out between you, Ned, and aunt May. While Peter was out with Tony for a couple hours, the three of you were going to decorate the house with balloons and all kinds of things for Peter’s surprise birthday party. 

You knew Peter didn’t like much attention, so the only people that were attending were you, Ned, May, and Mr. Stark. From what you’ve learned about Peter in the year that you’ve been dating him, he also loved surprises. 

For the past week, Peter had been dropping hints about his birthday coming up, but you pretended not to notice them. You knew that if he thought you had forgotten about his birthday, the surprise would be even better. 

May and Ned were out at the grocery store gathering some things for the mini party while you set up a few things around the house. You walked to Peter’s room, carefully stepping over all his clothes sprawled out on the floor, and you hopped over half of the LEGO death star to reach his bed. 

You figured while Peter was cutting himself a slice of cake, you would come back in here quick and grab the presents you had been hiding from him for forever. Kneeling down on the floor, you put a hand on the bed to steady yourself and slide the boxes underneath the bed. 

“What are you doing in my room?!” Peter’s voice interrupted the silence, scaring you beyond belief. 

Whipping around to face him, you stand quickly and kick the presents back a little further with your foot.

“Peter! Hi baby! I was just umm, stopping by. I texted May and she said that your window is always unlocked so…” you trail off, giving him an innocent smile. 

“So you’re sure you’re not in here for any other reason,” Peter hints, “not like for a special occasion or anything.” 

“No sir! Just wanted to see ya that’s all.” You smile and grab your phone, sending a quick text to the “Birthday Bonanza” chat; Peter’s home! I repeat, Peter’s home! 

Peter sets his bag down and takes his jacket off, slowly changing out of his suit and into his normal clothes. 

“Wait so, y/n, if you were just here to see me then why were you on the floor?” Peter asks curiously. 

Your mind scrambles for any piece of false information you could give him, coming up with the most cliche excuse ever. Luckily, Peter believed it. 

“I was looking for my earring! When I was here the other night I accidentally left without it and I didn’t know if it was here or not.” 

Peter nods, shrugging it off and plopping down on his bed next to you. He turns his whole body to face you, opening his arms. “Snuggles?” he requests. 

“Anything for you, Petey,” you smile as you scoot into his arms, his warm embrace welcoming you once more. You missed snuggling with him, even though it had only been a few days since you’d seen him.

Your phone buzzes and you quickly pick it up before Peter can see it. You open it up to find a text from Tony on the chat; Bring him to the living room kid - be there in 10 seconds. When we come in, yell surprise so we don’t look like idiots. 

You laugh softly to yourself and stand, taking Peter’s hand. 

“I’m hungry, let’s go make a snack together!” you say, dragging him out of his room and into the living area with you. 

Just then, the door bursts open, Ned, May, and Tony all rushing in wielding a fancy birthday cake. 

“SURPRISE!” you all shout at the same time, causing Peter’s face to light up like a Christmas tree. 

He turns to you quickly, shocked as hell. “Babe! I thought you didn’t remember!” 

“Peter, we’ve been together for a year. I’m pretty sure I’d know when your birthday is by now. Genius.” 

As Tony sets the cake down and starts getting plates and forks for everyone, you speed walk back to his room and grab the presents you got for him.

Tapping his shoulder, you hold out the first box, neatly wrapped with a bow tied around it. 

“Open mine first!”


End file.
